


The Star Player

by greenmoon830



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Quidditch Seekers, Ravenclaw versus Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmoon830/pseuds/greenmoon830
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart and Regulus Black, they were both Seekers. This fanfic is about their Quidditch match against each other; Ravenclaw versus Slytherin!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Star Player

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic about Gilderoy Lockhart for his birthday.
> 
> Gilderoy Lockhart was a seeker. It was mentioned in Chamber of Secrets. Probably he didn't get an offer from the national team, but he couldn't lie about being a seeker. He couldn't steal it from someone else, not when he is in Hogwarts. So, Gilderoy was a seeker, with who he could have played? He is younger from the marauders in four years. Now, in another team there was another very known Seeker, Regulus Black. He's older than Gilderoy in three years but they could have played against each other. So, this fanfic will represent this game; Gilderoy Lockhart VS Regulus Black.
> 
> This fanfic will be when Regulus is in seventh year and Gilderoy in fourth year, which means the marauders are not in Hogwarts anymore, they finished Hogwarts, they do order mission and staff like that. I'll mention them, but nothing further. I'll still signed it as a fanfic in the 'marauders era' category because even though they finished Hogwarts, it's only one year after so it's technically still their era.
> 
> English isn't my native language, so forgive me for any minor mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own anything.

Gilderoy Lockhart was really proud of himself. He was an arrogant child who thought he was the best in the world. His mother always told him he was the best. Better than his Squib sisters. He was magical and he always thought he was special. The problem was that everyone had magic in Hogwarts. He thought that he will be the best wizard in the school, but he was wrong. So many other students were more accomplished than he was. He might not be genius as he thought about himself but he was pretty smart, he wasn't in Ravenclaw for no reason. The professors believed that if Gilderoy would try, he could be one of the best students, but he didn't want to work hard. It's important to mention that Gilderoy was only in fourth year so he had a long way to go in Hogwarts, he still had the potential to achieve other things. But for now, his only achievement was getting the Seeker position on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was talented enough for the role and no one else really wanted it. Moreover, Ravenclaw didn't have a chance of winning the cup until this year. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was too good: the number of goals James Potter scored in each game was very impressive, and no one had a chance beating it. They also had an excellent Seeker in most years. That was Matthew McGonagall, Professor McGonagall's nephew, who even got an award for catching the Snitch before someone scored a single time. Matthew finished Hogwarts a few years ago and James left last year which meant that the other teams finally had a chance to win. For the first time in many years, Gryffindor didn't qualify for the finals. Hufflepuff team was never a problem. Their captain and seeker, Galvin Gudgeon, was the worst player Hogwarts had in the past decades and the only fine chaser they had, Bathsheba Smith, also finished Hogwarts last year. The match was going to be Ravenclaw versus Slytherin, which meant the win was up tp Gilderoy and there was one big problem with that: Regulus Black.

Regulus Black was good in everything, he needed to be the best, so his parents would be proud of him. He was the heir of the House of Black, the noble and most ancient house. He had a great honour to be the heir because the role wasn't his most of his life. His brother, Sirius, ran away and gave up on being the heir, and he was disowned from the family, so it was all about Regulus to continue the legacy. But none of this was easy. His father passed away a few months ago so he didn't even have proper guidance for how to be the heir. And the worst part, he was a death eater. He didn't like that but he didn't have any choice. Lucius and Bellatrix tried to convince Sirius to join the Dark Lord. But of course, not only didn't work, Sirius was probably part of the Order of Phoenix now, fighting Death Eaters; his own family. Regulus tried to forget Sirius because he knew they would be enemies after he finished Hogwarts but it didn't work. You don't forget the brother you grew up with, no matter how much he tried. Regulus hated being a Death Eater, he wanted to have a normal life, but he couldn't fail his family, so he agreed to be one. He already became one right after he turned seventeen, but to make sure no one suspected him, he came back to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He was glad to have this year, some last moments of childhood. That is why he was very happy that Slytherin was in the Quidditch finals, he could win and do something important as Regulus Black. He knew that this match would probably be the last enjoyable moment in his life before he leaves Hogwarts to fight for the Dark Lord. So, he was going to win in that match no matter what. He was the best player on the team, most of the players were selected by Emma Vanity or Lucinda Talkalot who were great captains, but Regulus was the best player on the team in the past decade. So, He was ready to win.

* * *

Since the good players of Gryffindor finished Hogwarts, it was very easy for Ravenclaw to get to the finals.

'Good luck guys, Gilderoy, catch the Snitch and bring Ravenclaw the win.' Dirk Cresswell, the Head Boy of Ravenclaw, told him. He wasn't in the Quidditch team, but since he was a Head Boy so he decided to come to talk with the team and he knew that no one will say anything about that.

'Of course, I will. It's another step in my way to become the youngest captain of England's Quidditch team.' He smirked. He was Gilderoy Lockhart, always arrogant and had the faith he could do everything.

'He is going to catch the Snitch and win the game Ravenclaw!' Mervyn Fenwick, the Ravenclaw's team captain, said and put his hand on Gilderoy's shoulder.

'Exactly.' Gilderoy grinned, he acted like he was the star of the team.

'We should go to the pitch.' Samantha Inglebee, one of the beaters said to Mervyn.

The Ravenclaw team walked out onto the pitch. They were greeted by loud cheers from the crowd.

* * *

Regulus took a deep breath. He held his broom; Nimbus 1500. His parents bought him the broom after James got the same one. It was the newest in the market and the best. Sirius was gloating so much in front of Regulus, it was so irritating, so he sent his parents a letter about that and they bought him the same broom before his first match arrived. Regulus closed his eyes; he could hear the crowd from the outside. It was the most critical game in his life. It was probably also his last Quidditch game, he won't play professionally; nor he could ever dream about that. He was a black, he needed to be serious, literally. He is now replaced Sirius as the heir of the Black family, and he also couldn't goof around without thinking. Quidditch was only pure fun, nothing beyond. It was never supposed to be his career, he wasn't really needed to have a job as the heir of Black, and the fact that, he won't have time to work at all because he will be busy serving the Dark Lord made it even less realistic. Though, anyway, most of the Blacks didn't have a job. They were wealthy enough; they didn't need to work to gain money.

'Black, are you alright? We need to go out to the pitch.' Lula Bishopper, one of the chasers, reminded him.

'Yes, we should,' Regulus nodded and walked to the pitch after the rest of the team. He saw the Ravenclaw team from the other side of the pitch. He glanced at the rival team and looked at the Ravenclaw Seeker, Gilderoy Lockhart. He was so cocky and proud; beating him won't be a problem.

* * *

Both of the teams were on the pitch. The captains shook hands. 'Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch called and blew her whistle. All the players were in the air. Regulus and Gilderoy flew in circles on their brooms. Lula was the first with the Quaffle but Mervyn saved it in time. One of Ravenclaw chasers caught it and succeeded to score.

'Yes!' Gilderoy called, his broom swirling in the air. He might be the star of the team but if the others won't score at all catching the Snitch won't help for them to win.

Regulus chuckled; it wasn't his first game against Gilderoy but he thought that this boy will try to be more focused in the final game. He dodged from a bludger who was nearby. 'Are you alright?' Lance Morden, one of the beaters asked him.

'Yes,' Regulus nodded and flew away from there, he looked around trying to notice the Snitch.

One of the other chasers of Slytherin scored and they were even. The game continued and the chasers of both teams did a fine job, that was a close match.

After a while, Regulus glanced at something gold; he finally saw the Snitch! It was near the ground so he dove quickly towards the land. Gilderoy saw Regulus dive and did so too. By the time they were near the ground the Snitch disappeared, Regulus who was a better flyer quickly controlled his broom and stabilised himself in the air. Gilderoy on the other hand, crashed into the land. 'Ouch!'

Regulus smiled, that was a good unplanned Wronski Feint. He looked to the side to see if he could find the Snitch before Gilderoy came back to his broom, but he didn't see it. Regulus sighed and flew in circles in the pitch.

Gilderoy rose to his feet and came back to his broom. That was humiliating, it was awful. He needed to restore his honour. He didn't see the Snitch anyway, so he decided to show off in his flying. He saw two kids from his year, Glenda Chittock and Lorcan d'Eath. It was easy to spot them because Lorcan was part-vampire so he had a somewhat unique look and he also had blood lollipop in his mouth all the time. He did some loops in the air and smiled to the crowd. He didn't see that they both rolled their eyes, they needed to deal with Gilderoy's arrogance most of the time and they hated it.

It amused the Slytherins and Lance decided to hit a Bludger to Gilderoy's direction. 'Watch out!' Samantha Inglebee stopped the Bludger right before it hit him. Gilderoy showed off even more about how the Bludger didn't hit him. When he looked at the points, he saw Ravenclaw leading with 50 points over 30 to Slytherin.

The Slytherin chasers performed the Porskoff Ploy, Lula threw the Quaffle to one of the other chasers so he could score. The Ravenclaws tried to score afterwards but the Slytherin Keeper stopped it. One of the Slytherin chasers caught it fast and scored. The points even again.

It took time until the Snitch was seen again, this time it just floated in the mid air not far from the other players. Gilderoy saw the Snitch first and flew towards it fast. Regulus, with his very fast broom was right after him and quickly caught up. The other Ravenclaw beater, Brett Fenelrin, hit a Bludger to slow down Regulus, but he didn't aim well and the Bludger made both Gilderoy and Regulus fly from there. When they looked at the pitch again the Snitch was no longer there. 'Fenelrin, are you crazy? You almost hit me! I was so close to catching the Snitch!' Gilderoy shouted at the beater.

'I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to distrub you only Black.' Brett apologised.

'Good luck with that.' Regulus, who heard the conversation between the Ravenclaws, muttered.

The game continued and the chasers scored. Both of the teams were near 100 points. The Ravenclaws might have scored a lot because the Slytherin's keeper didn't do a great job but the Slytherin chasers were more organised with their moves. Lula did a great curveball and scored again. Even the Double Eight Loop Mervyn tried to do didn't help.

Lance hit a Bludger that knocked off one of the Ravenclaw chasers, Tyson Baker. All the attention was on the falling chaser and even Mervyn got down to see if he was alright. Someone slowed down his fall but he was unconscious. The Slytherin scored twice because of that. Now, there was even more pressure on Gilderoy to finish this game. The Snitch needed to be caught now. 'Gilderoy, find the Snitch now. We need to win for Tyson. We can't continue with one player down that long.' Mervyn told Gilderoy after he flew back to the scoring area.

'Don't worry, I'm on it.' Gilderoy flew from there looking to the sides to locate the Snitch. Gilderoy looked up and he saw the tiny golden ball. Gilderoy quickly flew up and Regulus followed suit. Gilderoy glanced down on the pitch, the players became very small and blurry dots. He always loved it, to be the highest, to feel like he is part of the stars; even though it was still a day. He felt like he was superior to everyone else, like he was the best. Everyone was tiny little dots far away. When Gilderoy looked at his position in the air, he realised that he flew too high. The Snitch was beneath him!

Regulus flew after Gilderoy after the Snitch, he needed to be quick, there wasn't a chance that he would lose this game. This is the most important game in his life. Suddenly, he saw Gilderoy continue to fly and not catch the Snitch, he passed it and was higher. Regulus smiled in relief; this arrogant child just gave him the win as a gift. Regulus reached his hand to the Snitch just as Gilderoy realised the game was still on and tried to catch the Snitch from above. But Regulus was closer and faster his fingers wrapped the golden ball; it was in his hand. Slytherin has won! Regulus had a huge smile on his face. He stretched his hand as he flew back down to the pitch so everyone will see that he caught the Snitch. he felt the wind in his hair, that was a very good feeling. He was really happy. He felt careless and free like he didn't have any worries in his life. He brought the win to Slytherin, in his very last game at Hogwarts and probably in his life. He shined like the star he named after him; Regulus. He was literally a star. He felt more the meaning of his name when he won the Gryffindors, the lions as the brightest star in the Leo constellation; it was a pleasure to beat them; but the eagles were alright too. The most important thing is he won. He fulfils something as Regulus Black, as a normal teenager this was an amazing moment, it was worth it all. He finished Hogwarts with a happy ending.

'NO! No, no, no, no, no!' Gilderoy yelled and threw his broom on the floor after he landed. 'It's not fair! I want a rematch! I saw the Snitch before him; twice! There was a lot of wind and my broom couldn't handle it and I flew too high and then the sun dazzled me! I need another game, it's not a real win!' Gilderoy was ashamed of himself, everyone in Hogwarts saw him losing. It was shameful and awkward situation. How did he let this happen? He lost in front of the whole school. He failed and he couldn't hide it. They saw him as a loser, as a failure and someone unsuccessful. He hated it; he want it to stop. He couldn't let this happen again. Lose his focus so everyone would laugh. He needs to find away to prevent it from happening ever again. To made them all forget. To find away so they think he is successful. They need to think he is the best; he is a star. Maybe he wasn't the best seeker in the world if someone beat him like that but maybe he just needed to make sure everyone will think he is. If he will find a way to make people think he is amazing so this would made it true. The question is, how can he do that?

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: It wasn't easy to write a Quidditch game. At first, I worked with the books but it wasn't helped so I just tried to write it by myself. I hope the writing of the Quidditch game wasn't that bad.  
> Matthew McGonagall is Minerva's nephew. We know her brothers had kids and that a McGonagall played with James, so I put him in my fanfic.  
> Bathsheba Smith, I should probably explain about it. In the prequel about the Marauders James and Sirius mentioned random names and Bathsheba was one of them. I tried to think how they could hear this Hebrew name and realised that the most logical explanation is they had Smith with this name in their year. The Smiths do have something with Hebrew names (like Hepzibah) so that do make sense.  
> I hope I wrote Gilderoy and Regulus well.


End file.
